


Apologize

by surefinewhatever23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, F/F, Stubborness, Workplace Relationship, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhatever23/pseuds/surefinewhatever23
Summary: Alex and Olivia are notorious for their heated arguments. Tired of making a scene in the squad room, Olivia heads directly to Alex's office. It starts like any other argument until one of them takes it too far and ends up feeling guilty. Steamy apologies ensue.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Apologize

Olivia Benson storms into ADA Cabot’s office to discuss their latest warrant request that was once again dismissed. She barely knocks, she just opens the door and catches Alex off guard. She’s perched on her desk so for once the detective is taller than her. 

Olivia is fuming and almost wishes that Alex would argue back today. Their confrontations started out as mere disagreements, bickering, and then walking off dramatically. Days like that the other people in the squad would pretend to be busy doing paperwork or something else that forced them to look at their desk and not at the drama playing out in front of them. 

They both actually like each other, it’s just become a habit of theirs to argue. In fact, they get along really well during after-work drinks. Somehow it escalated to this: Olivia needing to come to Alex’s office herself instead of making a scene in the squad room. And _of course_ Olivia had to be the one to discuss these things. Why couldn’t the detectives take turns instead of always making Liv the messenger?

Alex lets Olivia vent to her and waits until she’s feeling calmer. She used to argue back but she’s stubborn and competitive, not a good combo unless she’s trying to make a scene. Today however, Olivia isn’t relenting. There’s a look of passion in her eyes and something else that Alex just can’t explain. The air between them is charged with electricity and tension. She also can’t explain why she suddenly feels a rush of heat that goes straight to her core. She chews her bottom lip, trying and failing to keep paying attention to the words Liv is saying. 

“Are you finished, Detective?” Alex asks after a few minutes of silence. She crosses her ankles, trying to subtly relieve some of the building pressure as she squeezes her thighs together. Then she just gazes up at Olivia, not wanting to respond further until she knows that Olivia is done with her tirade. 

“No I’m not, _Counselor_ ,” Olivia almost growls out. Alex raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow, waiting for Olivia to continue. 

“Stop biting your fucking lip!” 

She doesn’t realize she spoke out loud until she sees Alex’s look of complete shock. Olivia panics and tries to come up with some excuse. There’s none really. What is she going to say, the truth? _Oh yes sorry Alex, I can’t even focus on arguing with you because you’re biting your fucking lip and it turns me on?_ Not likely. Or appropriate. 

Alex coughs a bit and wonders if she heard Olivia correctly. “Excuse me?” 

“Forget it, Cabot. I have to go.” Just like that she walks out the door leaving behind a very confused Alex. 

\--------------------

Olivia needs time to cool down. Where does Alex get off? She doesn’t seem to give a shit about how hard the detectives are working. It seems like she’s not willing to stick her neck out for the team, that she just likes to play it safe. And this thing about biting her lip? It’s one of Olivia’s weaknesses and only adds to her growing attraction to their new ADA. One that she is starting to slowly lose control of hiding. It’s irritating and inconvenient. She is normally so in control of herself and her feelings, able to compartmentalize. Not with Alex though. 

The frigid air calms Olivia enough that she feels ready to go back to the station. She’s surprised when she walks in and Fin claps for her. 

“Benson, I don’t know what the fuck you said to Cabot but we just got the warrant. She called in a favor and told me not to screw it up.”

‘I didn’t _tell_ her anything, Fin. I went to her office, but all I did was blow up about the warrant and leave.”

“Ah, so you finally took your foreplay somewhere more private than the squad room. The rest of us won’t have to pretend to be working anymore.” Of course Munch would come back in just in time to hear Fin’s comment. He nods in agreement. 

“It’s not--It’s not foreplay. She just annoys the hell out of me sometimes and none of you ever volunteer to go talk to her. She knows exactly what to say to irritate me. Why _don’t_ any of you guys go talk to her anyway?” Olivia is being necessarily defensive but she doesn’t realize it until she finishes. 

“Sure, Liv, that’s _all_ it is…I know a crush when I see one. And we let you go because she seems to actually listen to you. Case in point.” He walks out, leaving Olivia behind. 

She’s suddenly exhausted but her mind is racing. She can’t remember the last time she slept or even ate anything. It’s been slow this week so she tells Munch she’s going to take a quick nap in the crib and says to wake her up if a new case comes in.

She tries to shut off her thoughts and fall asleep but she’s unsuccessful. Why did Alex make such a big deal about not having enough evidence if she was going to issue the warrant anyway? And why did Olivia go to her office rather than calling Alex to the precinct for a meeting?

\---------

The ADA’s office is almost empty, only Alex and an intern remain. He’s on the other side of the building, looking at his phone.

Olivia knocks and suddenly she’s face to face with Alex. She beacons her in, telling Olivia to sit down in the armchair. Alex saunters over to her chair, kicking her feet up on the desk. 

“You needed me?” Olivia asked, her tongue darting out just a bit to lick her lips at the sight of Alex’s long legs and short skirt. 

“Yes, I do. I want your opinion on something.”

“I left my files at my desk. Can I just call you when I head back in?” Olivia feels awkward, more so than she would if Alex had flat out confronted her about their earlier conversation. 

She meets Alex’s gaze and swallows hard when she sees her pupils are dilated. Alex looks ravenous. When she notices Olivia staring just a little bit longer than usual, she bites her lip pointedly. 

“Alex?”

“Yes, Olivia?”

“You said you wanted my opinion on something?” 

Alex licks her lips and smiles. She knows that Olivia is just barely keeping it together, especially when she stretches and then walks around her desk until she’s less than two feet away from Olivia. 

“I want you to apologize. Do prefer for me to fuck you over the desk or would you rather get down on your knees?”

Olivia just stares at Alex, too shocked to answer. Her brain is flooded with images of Alex and it feels surreal. She looks confused so Alex elaborates. 

“Liv, do you want this? I saw the way you were looking at me earlier and I know that you noticed my reaction. But of course if you say the word, I will stop.”

“Alex, I--” she pauses, trying to come up with a response. Something clicks inside of her. This is _Alex_ giving her permission to do what she’s only imagined for so long. She loses control when the blonde bites her lip again, just like earlier. 

“On my knees,” she says, trying not to sound _too_ excited. Her mouth is already watering at the thought of tasting Alex. She gets on her knees and spreads Alex’s thighs apart. The ADA makes quick work of the zipper and pulls the skirt up over her hips. 

“Touch me.” It’s a command but also a reassurance that she wants this too. At this point, Olivia would give Alex anything she asked for. So she does. She touches the soft skin of Alex’s milky thighs, pausing as she gazes up into perfect blue eyes. 

“Olivia.” She hears Alex cry out, somewhere between begging and moaning. 

Still, she hovers just above Alex’s center, not giving in quite yet. 

“Liv!” 

“Olivia, come on.” All of a sudden the voice is no longer laced with lust and desire. It doesn’t sound like Alex at all. 

Her eyes open wide and she’s staring up at Munch’s face. She didn’t even realize she fell asleep. 

“Must have been a good dream, Benson. You were out like a light. Too bad you don't talk in your sleep,” Munch jokes, not realizing just how true the statement was. “Hey, Dad said you can go home early tonight.”

Early is relative though. It’s almost nine at night and she’s surprised Cragen is even here still. She was supposed to be on the clock until 2am, so this _is_ actually pretty early. She waves goodbye to him as she heads back to her desk. Cragen turns back and walks over to Olivia.

“Oh by the way, Alex called and said she needed you to come down to her office. I think she meant tonight, she probably knew you’d be the only one working besides Munch.” 

Olivia pales and her anxiety spikes. Alex wants to see _her_? She quickly nods, wondering why Alex would want her to come back. Certainly not after her outburst earlier. Olivia takes a deep breath, trying her hardest to forget about her dream.

\-------------------------

“Why are you still here, Counselor? It’s almost ten.” Olivia asks nervously. She treads cautiously, unsure of how Alex is feeling about after the way she acted earlier today. 

“I actually do ‘give a shit,’ as you said so eloquently this morning. I’ve been trying to find any information that the bastard can try to use against us. I’m sick of going up against Trevor Langdon. He doesn’t play fair and I didn’t want the whole case thrown out because of shaky evidence.”

Alex pauses and feels herself soften when she sees Olivia staring towards the floor, face red. 

Olivia doesn’t feel like she can even physically look at Alex. She feels so many things at once. Lust, guilt, excitement, more guilt. She can’t help but think of her dream, how many lines it crossed. Not that she hasn’t had dreams about the blonde before, because she definitely has. But never this vividly. Never at work. 

To make matters worse, Alex walks over to stand in between her desk and Olivia with a look of concern on her face. Just like in Olivia’s dream. She knows Olivia and this isn’t just tiredness. 

“I’m sorry, Alex. You didn’t deserve that and it was stupid of me to blame you. Alex, you never deserve me acting that way. Can you forgive me?”

Alex nods, cautiously taking one of Olivia’s hands in her own. “I’m sorry, too. I’m not sorry about the warrant necessarily, but I know how hard all of you work. I don’t mean to be dismissive. And don’t get me wrong, bickering with you is sometimes a fun distraction to my otherwise monotonous day.” 

At this, Olivia laughs. She didn’t think so at the time, but in hindsight their little fights were rather entertaining and energetic. “I’m sorry that I let it get personal, Al. I know Alex the woman can be different from Alex the ADA.” 

“They have more in common than you might think. Usually in a good way.” 

“So does that mean we aren’t arguing anymore?” Olivia circles her thumb softly, tracing invisible patterns on Alex’s palm. 

“Oh we are definitely still going to argue. Let’s just agree to keep the arguments professional. Deal?” 

Olivia nods and lets out the breath she was holding. “Deal,” she smiles and squeezes Alex’s hand. Alex squeezes back and feels relaxed. As much as she loves arguing, she doesn’t want to actually hurt Olivia or ruin their friendship. 

“Alex, do you want to go on a date with me sometime?” Olivia can’t believe that she has the courage to ask, especially after her dream. 

“I’d like that. Dinner tomorrow night?” Alex feels herself blush, surprising herself by how quickly she answers. 

Olivia nods and they walk to the parking lot together. Both of the women have a big smile on their face and are buzzing with excitement. Tomorrow can’t come fast enough. 

Before they women go their separate ways, Alex turns to ask a question. 

“Hey Liv? Does this mean that I can get whatever I want by biting my lip?” Alex tries and fails to act completely innocent.


End file.
